Un boa pas comme les autres
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: reponse au defi de matteic **Matteic ds l de po avoir attendu ta rep mé jaV trop envi de le publier..Rogue est fé prisonnier par voldy et Nagini le garde ...Review svp :)I love review...


[pic]  
  
Cette idée vient d'un défi de Fanfiction.net.. Matteic avait posé comme défi, de faire un fic sur Nagini. Que l'on pouvait en faire se que l'on en voulait.. Eh bien c'est ce que j'ai fait ..Au départ j'avait pensé faire un voldemort zoophile ..Mais je n'était pas sur que sa vous plairait et en plus se serait chaud a écrire ..Mais bon si vous en voulez une fic de zoophile , dites le moi ..  
  
Quand j'ai résumé la fic a ma s?ur , elle a sérieusement cru que j'était sous l'emprise de shit en disant sa car sincèrement , l'idée est un peu spéciale ..Mais bon jugez par vous-même .En plus , je l'avait terminé mais mon ordi a merdé et je me suis retrouvée avec plein de carrés a la place de lettres ..Alors voila je recommence .Aussi pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fic, autant vous dire que je reste fidèle a mes habitudes : ce chapitre fait 10 pages !!  
  
  
  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire.. Je me suis fait prendre ..Je savait pourtant que le métier d'espion n'était pas un métier e tout repos, sans danger aucun.. Mais je ne pensait pas que s'a m'arriverait .  
  
Cela ne fait que 2 ans qu'il est revenu ..Mais je m suis fait prendre , il m'a eu , en fit il le savait depuis longtemps que j'était un espion ..Mais il m'a laissé reprendre ma place parmis eux , pour essayer de me corrompre peut etre ..Ou alors juste pour pouvoir me cueillir au moment voulu.. Eh bien si c'était sa , il a réussi ..  
  
Je suis a sa merci , les pied et poings liés ..Enfin pas réellement , j'ai les mains attachées mais je peux me lever et marcher si je le veux ..Mais ma cellule est tellement petite ..Coincé entres ses barreau , il pourrait me faire tout ce qu'il veut ..J'ai faim et froid , nous sommes en Albanie et il ne fait pas chaud ici .  
  
J'entends des pas ..C'est lui du moins je crois ..Je vis entrer un homme en grande robe , enfin d'homme il n'en avait que le nom.. Son visage était a peine humain .Et personne n'aurait pu reconnaître sous son visage , celui de tom Jedusor .Celui qui fit renvoyé hagrid .  
  
Enfin a part dumbledore , Potter et moi .Eh fait j'en sais plus sur lui que tout se qu'il ne peut croire .Je suis devenu proche de dumbledore , et toujours en 1ere ligne pour le combattre , enfin depuis que j'ai renie ma condition de mangemort..  
  
« Alors espion , N'as-tu rien à me dire ? »  
  
Il n'a pas besoin d'etre lus explicite , nous savons tout les deux ce qu'il veut .Il veut les noms , et les plan évidemment , de tous ceux qui participent a l'ordre du phoenix ..L'organisation de dumbledore chargée de lutter contre lui .. Ce qui reconnaissait sa renaissance ..Et dire que meme après 2 ans peuplés de meurtre de moldus et de disparitions .  
  
« Tu ne veut pas parler ? »  
  
Non j ne veut pas et puis je ne dois pas .Je ne vais tout de meme pas trahir se pour quoi je me bat depuis près de 20 ans ..ET oui , 20 consacrés a lutter contre le mage noir , enfin pas vraiment 20 ans j'ai commencé a 19 ans , j'en ai aujourd'hui 37..  
  
Mais cela fait quand meme du temps ..Bon je reconnaît qu'il y'a eu quand meme une période de calme , 12 ans en faites , un peu plus un peu moins ..Mais finalement , il est revenu ..Nous, nous y attendions du oins moi , dumbledore et sans doute Black.  
  
« Dommage , j'aurai eu quelque chose pour toi ,, si tu m'avait donné quelqu'un .. »  
  
Il montra une tranche de jambon , et la plaqua contre les barreaux  
  
Un tranche de jambon , bien Rose , bien tendre ..J'avait tellement faim et dire que cette tranche étais la a ma portée ..Il me fallait juste donner un nom ..Ce serait facile , tellement facile .Non Severus , arrête tu ne vas pas rompre tes engagements pour une vulgaire tranche de jambon ..  
  
« Tu n'en veut pas tant pis ..Pourtant tu à l'air si faible .Ce beau jambon t'aurait aidé à tenir . »  
  
C'est que j'étais faible , très faible ..Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais dans le cachot de Voldemort ..Deux jours sans boire et sans manger ..Mais si se n'était que sa n, je serait sans doute dans un bien meilleur état que se que je ne suis en se moment !J'ai été capturé il y'a une semaine ..  
  
Par quelques mangemort , qui eux me donnaient a boire mais pas a manger .Sa pour boire j'ai bu ..Ils étaient des maîtres ès torture.Leur favorite était celle de l'eau .On vous attache et l'on vous force a boire , boire tout se que votre corps peut contenir ..A l'aide d'un entonnoir .  
  
.Et puis quand vous étés réellement en danger , ils arrêtent ..Mais à partir du moment ou vous étés hors de danger de mort , ils recommencent ..Mais bon il y avait aussi toutes sortes d'autres tortures mais celle la était la pire .Pour moi en tout cas .ET c'est tout sa qui explique ma si grande faiblesse ..  
  
« Je ne te demande qu'un seul et unique nom ..Pour le moment ..Un seul mot et tu pourra encore vivre pendant un moment .. »  
  
J'étais à deux doigts de céder, je le reconnais.. Je sais qui est ce que je mourrait d'envie de dénoncer .Ce sale sac a puce de Black.. Oui, je le dénonce et je mange se jambon ..Mais .Est-ce qu'il mérite sa, ? Non, non, dites moi pas que je suis en train de me faire du soucis pour Black .Je vais vraiment mourir ou quoi ?  
  
« Tant pis pour toi, su sa te plait de mourir dans se cachot, c'est ton droit ! »  
  
Je ne répondis.. Et alors, oui, j'allai mourir et je le savais.. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir en traître. De toute façon, meme si je lui donnais un nom, je mourrais.. Il ne pardonne pas a ceux qui le trahisse .OUI, dans un certain sens, je suis un traître. Mais dans le bon sens..  
  
J'ai fait une erreur, le jour ou je suis devenu mangemort, je le reconnaît et je m'en repend .Je en pourrait pas l'oublier ma marque me le rappelle trop.. A chaque fois que je refuse quelque chose a Voldemort, mon bras me brûle.. C'est comme si l'on me brûlait au fer chaud !  
  
Ce dont je suis sur, c'est Que je mourrait pas en traire.. Même si je vais mourir de faim, affaibli , dans cette cellule ..Je n'aurai pas trahie, je ne veux pas etre comme Pettigrow !  
  
« Bon très bien, je m'en vais, je te laisse.. Mais tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, Nagini reste a avec toi ! »  
  
Il désigna de la tête son serpent..  
  
« C'est un croisement de Boa et de Cobra ! Il a la force du Boa, et le venin du cobra , une seule morsure et il te tuera.. Enfin, elle.. C'est une femelle ! Donc, se n'est meme pas la peine de t'enfuir ! »  
  
Splendide, Maintenant, je vais avoir un serpent pour Nounou ! Mais bon, un n peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.. Non, je deviens dingue !!! Et voila que meme parler à un boa me plairait.. Mais que voulez vous, quand on sent que l'on est a deux doigts de la mort.. Mon temps n'est plus qu'à compter en jours..  
  
On pense n'importe quoi, et Le !pondre compagnon d'infortune et le bienvenu.. Je reconnaît que j'ai envie de parler , a quelqu'un , qui que se soit .Je sens que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire tout se que je voulait faire .Il y'a temps de choses que je ne ferai pas .Tant de choses que je ne dirai pas s.  
  
Voldemort siffla quelque chose.. Le serpent lui répondit de la meme voix..  
  
Après tout, ce n'est peut etre pas une si bonne idée de raconter quoi que se soit a se serpent, il raconterai tout a Voldemort.. Je le savais que Voldemort était fourchelangue.. Mon passé de mangemort n'était pas si loin, je me rappelai encore de toutes les particularités de Voldemort.. J'en savais plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait..  
  
Voldemort sorti de la pièce ..Me laissant seul avec le serpent ..Il me fixait ..Je en sait pas pourquoi mais se serpent ne décollait pas son regard de moi .  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu eut , serpent ! »  
  
L'animal me répondit par un sifflement auquel évidemment , je ne comprit rien .ET dire que j'en était venu a souhaiter etre fourchelangue , pour pouvoir discuter avec un serpent .ET oui , je suis bon pour l'euthanasie .D'ailleurs je crois que cela ne me dérangerai pas ..Se serai mieux de mourir maintenant , je n'aurai plus la pression de Voldemort , mon corps n'hurlerai pas de douleur , ma conscience ne serait pas en train de remonter eau la surface ..  
  
Car si la douleur physique est une chose , la douleur morale n'en est pas une moindre ..En plus mon corps qui souffrait , ma conscience me mettait a mal .Je suis en train de ma souvenir de tout ce que j('ai fait , de tout les gens que j'ai tyrannisé ..Je le reconnaît je n'ai pas été très gentil , avec qui que se soit .Je me rend compte que j'aimerai leur faire mes excuses ..Même a Potter , Même à Black .  
  
Tenez , meme lui a mieux réussi que moi ..Lui , a cette heure la , il doit etre dans son lit avec sa 'Sibylle '..Non as que je sois jaloux de sa relation avec Trelawney ..Mais que des soit elle ou une autre ..Ce serait pareil .Moi je suis seul ..Je n'ai personne ..D'ailleurs qui est ce qui me pleureras , je peut mouroir ..Tout le monde s'en foutra !  
  
Le serpent des décida a bouger .Il se dirigea vers le lavabo qui était a l'autre bous de la pièce .Qu'est ce que je ne donnerait pour pouvoir aller l'atteindre ..Pour boire un coup. .Le serpent escalada lavabo et tourna le robinet avec sa queue ..ET dire que meme cet animal avait le droit de boire ..  
  
J'étais réduit à quelque chose d'inférieur à un simple serpent ..Le serpent remplit un gobelet , descendit du lavabo et revint se poster devant moi ..En plus il allait boire devant moi !..Apparemment , il était comme son maître , sadique .  
  
Le serpent s'approcha des barreau toujours en me regardant , on aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas a retirer son regard de moi .S'était a la fois bizarre et effrayant ..  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? Animal ! »  
  
Le serpent passa entre les barreau et se posta devant moi , toujours à me regarder ..J'aimerai tant a se moment précis avoir un corps de serpent comme toi animal .pour m'enfuir , ne plus jamais te revoir .  
  
« Bois, bois devant moi , je n'y peut rien et je suis près à accepter ma destinée . »  
  
Mais le serpent ne but pas , il avait toujours son gobelet enlace de sa queue.. ET puis il fit une chose totalement surprenante et que je n'aurait jamais crue possible ..Il me tendit le gobelet ..  
  
« C'est pour moi ? »  
  
Les serpent hocha la tête , on aurait dit qu'il me comprenait et qu'il savait se dont j'avait besoin..  
  
« Je peux , tu est sur ? Ton maître ne va rien dire ? »  
  
Si il en aurait eu je suis sur qu'il aurait haussé les épaules ..Il me regarda avec ses yeux vert pour me dire que je pouvait boire se verre sans danger pour moi ..Ce que je fis d'ailleurs , sa faisait trop longtemps que je voulait quelque chose pour calmer le feu qui irritait ma gorge ..  
  
Que c'était bon de sentir de l'eau adoucir mes entrailles ..Je sentait un peu de force me revenir , et en meme temps , ma volonté des faisait plus forte : je ne dénoncerai personne tant que je serait libre de mes actes ..  
  
Le serpent et moi sommes restés un moment à nous regarder.. Les yeux dans les yeux ..Il avait de drôle de yeux qui me faisaient penser a quelqu'un ..Quelqu'un je pensait avoir viré de mon esprit depuis des années et des années .Mais de tels yeux vert ne pouvait que m'y faire penser ..Enfin je sais que des yeux verts pour un serpent c'est normal , mais je ne sait pourquoi ; je pensait a elle .  
  
« Serpent tu sais que tu me fait penser a quelqu'un.. »  
  
Je ne savait pas si il me comprenait ou pas mais j'avait besoin de parler .L'eau m'avait peu requinqué mais se n'était pas assez me faire survivre bien longtemps .Je savait qu'il ne me restait pas bien longtemps de toute façon ..Je n'en dénoncerai personne et voldemort ne me ferai pas de cadeau ..Alors autant dire tout ce que j'avais sur le c?ur , que je ne dirais jamais meme si c'était qu' a un serpent ..  
  
« A une femme , une très belle femme ..Que j'ai connue il y'a bien longtemps ..Elle était belle , très belle .Elle avait de très beaux yeux ..Des yeux émeraude un peu comme els teins ..Elle était a griffondor alors que j'était a serpentard , mais elle n'était pas comme els autres de sa maison , elle ne haïssait pas les serpentard , c'était l'époque des maraudeurs .Celle ou c'était une sorte de guerre ouverte entre les deux maisons ..  
  
Mis elle .Elle .Elle oubliait les convention ..Elle était toute apeurée quand elle est arrivée a poudlard , peur de ne pas etre a la hauteur .Elle se perdait aussi souvent , elle en connaissait rien aux règles du monde magique .Et puis , je l'ai un peu aidé , c'est comme cela que l'on a commencé a se connaître ..Et meme pares qu'elle eut tout connu des us et coutumes de la magie , elle est restée , a me dire bonjour , a venir me voir ...C'était juste une amitié au départ .Mais rien que sa , c'était bizarre pour moi..  
  
De par ma famille , et les pressions qu'elle exerçait sur moi , j'avais toujours pensé devenir un mangemort ..ET la , je devenait ami avec une sang de bourbe.Evidemment , sa , je ne l'ai jamais dit a mon père..et puis au fil du temps .On a grandi , évolué , mes sentiments pour elle aussi .Je la considérait comme une s?ur , est devenue celle que j'aimait le plus du monde ..J'ai tenu un an a etre amoureux d'elle en secret.. Je ne voulais pas bousiller notre amitié , je la voyais une fois tout les jours au minimum, elle me faisait la bise ..  
  
Je ne voulait pas perdre sa ..Et puis c'est devenu de plus en plus fort ..Eh oui , a 16, le c?ur s'emballe fort , très fort et très vite .Se genre de sentiment sa ne m'est plus jamais arrivé , d'aussi fort ..J'ai bien eu d'autres aventures , mais rien de sérieux .Je suis sorti avec d'autres filles , meme parfois avec quelques une de mes élèves ..Qui avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sous ma carapace de sadique . »  
  
Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j' suis en train de raconter tout sa a un serpent ..Mais a faisait si longtemps que je tenait a dire sa a quelqu'un , j'ai toujours gardé sa pour moi ..Jamais personne ne l'a su ..Du moins pas de ma bouche . Le serpent me regardait toujours .Il avait l'air peiné pour moi .Je ne sais pourquoi , j'avait l'impression de voir de la tristesse dans ses grand yeux ..  
  
« Et puis , un jour , j'ai décidé de tout lui dire ..Quelques soit les conséquence , je n'en pouvait plus ..Ce genre de secrets , c'est trop dur à conserver ..Surtout quand on voit la personne tout les jours et que l'on est très proche d'elle ..Donc se jours , la , un mardi ou on avait cour ensemble dans le parc .on a fait le chemin cote a cote ..  
  
Elle était toute contente ..ET avant meme que j'ai eue le temps de lui avouer quoi que se soit ..Elle m'a annoncé , toute heureuse qu'elle sortait avec James Potter .Un de la bande des maraudeurs .Elle avait appris a connaître la bande , par le moins pire , Remus .Le plus sage et le plus philosophe .Puis avec le temps , elle a connu les autres et quand James lui a demandé de devenir sa petite amie, elle a dit oui..  
  
Peut etre qu'elle l'aimait depuis le début . James était a l'époque , l'un des deux gars les plus courtisées de l'école , avec son copain black .James lui par contre ne s'amusait pas avec les filles et ne les jetaient pas une fois qu'il avait eu se qu'il voulait ..Heureusement car si il aurait fait sa a Lily , je l'aurai tué .  
  
Bon , je comprend Lily , James était muscle célèbre et tout sa , et moi je n'était qu'un pauvre serpentard ..Mais se n'est pas pour sa que j'ai approuve sa relation ..Je ne lui ai rien dit bien sur , elle semblait heureuse , je ne voulais pas jouer le vilain grain de sable ..Mais je me suis mit a haïr James , déjà que je ne l'aimait pas beaucoup , a cause de ses blagues contre ma maison , mais la c'est devenu pire .. »  
  
C'était vrai , je me suis mis à le haïr ..D'ailleurs je crois que c'est a cause de sa que je suis devenu si facilement mangemort ..Ses parent et toutes sa famille , étaient de fervent résistant .  
  
« Mais quand je suis devenu mangemort , sa n'a pas enlevé l'affection et l'amour que je portait a ma sang de bourbe adorée .Je me foutait de tuer n'importe quel sang de bourbe ..Mais quand j'ai appris que le maître vouait la mort de James , et par conséquent de toute sa famille , Harry venait juste de naître ., j'ai été voir dumbledore , en lui expliquant les plan de Voldemort ..Et c'est comme sa que j'ai commencé mon rôle d'agent double ! »  
  
Mais a l'époque , je ne savait pas que a cause de sa je mourrait 15 ans plus tard ..Si je lui avais dit plus tôt ..Elle en se serait peut etre pas mariée aussi vite avec James et Voldemort ne l'aurait pas tuée ..Mais Voldemort serait toujours en vie .Oui mais de toute façon , s mort n'aura servi a rien vu qu'il est la et plus puissant que jamais .  
  
Oui je vais mourir ..Je le sais et je suis près a le subir..Je crois que de dire tout ce que j'avait sur le c?ur m'a enlevé la peur que j'avait de mourir ..Je sais que meme si je meure , je n'aurai pas emmené se secret dans ma tombe ..Meme si se n'est qu'un serpent qui le sait , c'est déjà quelqu'un .  
  
De toute façon personne ne me regrettera , et puis j'éviterai les souffrances de la faim et des tortures infligées par Voldemort .  
  
« Serpent , est ce que tu peut me rendre un service ? »  
  
Le serpent hocha la tête ..Si il avait pu , je suis sur qu'il aurait été a deux doigt de pleurer , je ne crois pourtant pas que mon histoire ait été triste a se point .Des histoire d'amour ratée , il en existe des tonnes ..Des tonne de gens sont trop timides ou ont trop peur d'avouer leurs sentiment à un ami , de peu de perdre cette amitié .  
  
Parfois , je revois sa dans mes élèves ..Je n'ai qu'une chose a leur dire , il faut toujours avouer des que l'on ressent ..L'amour est l'on des plus beau sentiments au monde ..Et quoi que l'on obtienne il vaut toujours mieux savoir que de vivre dans l'ignorance .. Mon dieu , je suis en train de devenir romantiques , non , ça devient vraiment grave ..Et pourtant , c'est vrai ..Elle en l'a jamais su et sa me ronge ..Je l'aimais vraiment plus que tout au monde plus que personne ne pourra jamais aimer .  
  
« Tue moi ! »  
  
Le serpent sembla surpris du service ..Puis il dit non de la tête..  
  
« Ecoute , je ne te demande pas ton avis Nagini ..C'est un ordre , je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre ! Personne ne me regrettera ! Au moins je mourrais la tête haute et on pas a terre en hurlant ..Je te demande de me tuer , c'est un service et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! »  
  
Le serpent semblait réfléchir ..Je me suis mis a repenser a tout ce que je ne ferait pas ..  
  
A toues ses excuses que je ne dirai pas ..  
  
A se mariage que je ne vivrai jamais  
  
A ses enfants que je n'aurait pas ..  
  
A se bonheur que je n'aurai pas connu ..  
  
A cette vieillesse que je n'aurai pas .  
  
A l'amour de ma vie que j'ai laisse partir .  
  
Puis le serpent hocha finalement le tête ..Il avait accepté ..Il me montra ses crocs ..Je fermais mes yeux et attendis ..  
  
J'attendais une morsure ..Mais au lieu de sa , des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes ..Des lèvres de femme qui peu a peu réchauffait les miennes .S'était sa la mort ? On dit qu'elle vous donne son dernier baiser quand vous rendez l'âme ..Eh bien , c'était plutôt agréable .  
  
Mais pourtant , se baiser était long et si bon .Cela faisait si longtemps aussi ..Puis les lèvres se retirent doucement .Est-ce que j'ouvre mes yeux ? Je le fis ..Et quand je reconnu la personne qui venait de m'embrasser , je fut convaincu que soit je rêvait ou que j'était mort .  
  
« Lily ? »  
  
Pourtant j'étais dans ma cellule ..Elle me regarda , ma souri ..Et puis on entendis des pad ..Rapidement , Lily devant moi , se transforma en serpent ..  
  
« Nagini ? »  
  
Le serpent au yeux émeraudes hocha la tête  
  
« Alors Nagini , tu le surveille bien ? Et toi espion , tu ne veux plus parler ? »  
  
Je ne lui répondis pas .  
  
« De toute façon , je suis juste venu la pour chercher quelque chose . »  
  
Il reparti .Je regardait toujours le serpent abasourdi ..Et puis Nagini , se retransforma en la plus belle femme que j'ai connu .Elle avait l'air plus vieille mais elle avait toujours se charme si particulier qui m'avait rendu dingue d'elle .  
  
« Est ce que je suis mort ? »  
  
Je me pinçait en meme temps pour vois si je ne rêvait pas ..Je ressenti la douleur ..Soit j'étais mort,, soit , c'était vrai.  
  
« Non tu es bien en vie . »  
  
« Mais ..Toi .Tu .es.. »  
  
« Morte ? »  
  
Je ne puit qu'hocher la tête ...Je ne pouvais rien degoiser ..Imaginer ; quelqu'un qu vous avez cru mort andante des année ..Se retrouve la devant vous et vous dit que vous êtes bien dans le monde des vivants.  
  
« Non, je ne le suis pas .. »  
  
« Explique . »  
  
C'était peut etre une peu brut mais j'était trop sous le choc pour répondre poliment et gentiment .  
  
« C'est long.. »  
  
« Je suis dans une prison, je vais crever ..Je viens de déballer ma vie à un serpent qui en fait était une morte alors désolé mais j'ai besoin d'explication , et j'ai tout mon temps ! »  
  
« Pas la peine d'être agressif Severus , je ne suis pas un de te élèves . »Elle disait sa d'une vois douce et calme , sans aucune colère , pourtant, je venait de lui parler pas très poliment .  
  
« J'était se serpent ..Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi mais promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre, l'histoire est compliquée et longue .. »  
  
Je fis signe de la tête que j'acceptais .  
  
« Eh bien Voldemort ne voulait pas me tuer à l'origine, il ne voulait que James.. Et Harry aussi.. Mais moi, il ne voulait pas me tuer ..I m'a demandé , bien avant qu'il n'entre chez nous, se jour d'halloween , de devenir sa compagne ..Comme quoi il n'y pas que toi qui est tombé amoureux de moi ! »  
  
Elle fini avec un léger sourire .Je la fusillai du regard .  
  
« Ça va je en voulait pas te froisser .En tout cas, j'ai refusé, j'aimai James «   
  
Le mot 'j'aimai' me fit une drôle d'impression ..Peut etre que.. Non..je dois oublier sa , ne pas y penser !!!!  
  
« Eh se soir le , il a tuer James , et Harry mais moi, il ne voulait pas me tuer ..Mais il savait aussi que de mon plein gré, je ne resterai pas avec lui..  
  
Alors il m'a lancé un sort encore plus terrible que 'l'avada kedavra '.Tout le monde te crois mort , te pleure et peu a peu t'oublie ..Mais toi tu es encore la , en vie, tu les vois, tu voudrai leur parler ..Mais tu en peut pas .Il m'a transformée en serpent ..Pour briser se sort, il n'y pas de formule , pas de potion.Il faut juste que quelqu'un souhaite mon retour si fort , le plus fort du monde ..  
  
Et encore se n'est pas tout ..Il Faut que cette personne, pour elle , ma mort n'aie pas changé ses sentiments pour moi ..Sa ne peut donc venir que d'une amie ..Elles sont toutes mortes ..De mon fils ..Mais ma mort a changé ses sentiments ..Ou d'in amoureux ..Et je savais que comme James était mort ..Il y avait peu de chance ..Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé a ..toi .. »  
  
Elle n'avait jamais pensé que je puisse l'aimer ?....J'avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'elle l'ait au moins supposé un jour ..Qu'elle y est pensée , que cela lui ait traversé l'esprit ..  
  
« Tu aurai du me le dire plus tôt .. »Murmura-t-elle  
  
Et je senti a nouveau , à mon plus grand bonheur , ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes ..  
  
*****Fin****** Sandrine ou miss_padfoot  
  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ? ? Normalement, c'est un chapitre unique mais si j'ai des review , j'en ferai un autre ..Alors pas trop surpris ?Je reconnaît que a moment, quand Rogue repense a tout ce qu'il n'aura pas ; j'était a deux doigts de chialer ..Je sais c'est con et je devais avoir l'air stupide , mais je me mettait a sa place, et sincèrement , c'est trop triste . Ce n'est pas trop bizarre ? En tout cas , je suis contente d'avoir terminé ..Je vais pouvoir continuer sphère et Ange et terminer 'les regret d'un futur mangemort '(titre provisoire ) une mini fic sur Draco .Que vous verrez bientôt . 


End file.
